With You, Always
by LegendaryWolf129
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, and I'm basically trying to create some sort of love story between Tomoki and Ikaros, and I'll use events from both the manga and the anime more than likely. Mostly because nothing else for this series exists here and I wanted to try my hand at writing. IkarosxTomoki is definitely going to be here, with some one sided GroupxTomoki possibly thrown in.
1. Chapter 0

Thanks to Tony0423 for beta reading and for helping me get my bearings, so without any delay, here's my beginning part for my Sora no Otoshimono fanfiction! (Anyone that is familiar already or doesn't want to read it, likely the latter, go ahead and skip to the next chapter, as this is somewhat background stuff I felt necessary to include.)

If there's one thing I can be sure of, it's that my life changed when Ikaros and the other Angeloids showed up. They were angelic androids with human facilities, such as emotion and their senses. Of course, they weren't human, but I still ended up going back for Ikaros that night when she literally fell from heaven and into my life.

I've been having a dream for about ten years now, and almost every time it's been this blue haired angel, whom I loved and she reciprocated it in the dream. She sent me Ikaros, because she wanted me to free her from the sky. The day she fell into my life, I had fallen asleep in class, and after waking up, my best childhood friend, Sohara noticed that I had been crying. She decided to drag me along to the New World Discovery Club, run by the Student Council President and Sugata, an upperclassmen. They had scheduled for us to meet at midnight beneath the sakura tree. Only I showed up, and out from a hole in the sky came Ikaros, along with ruins, possibly from the place where the angel freed her. I ran down into the hole, and was almost crushed by a random pillar, until I felt nothing under my feet, and looking behind me, there was Ikaros.

After setting me down, she knelt down in front of me, uttered "beginning imprinting", and a chain extended from the choker on her neck to my hand. At the time, I was confused as to what it was, but it turned out to be the link between master and Angeloid. After going home, I learned of a wish granting card, and materialized a billion yen, a large feast, and by accident, caused everyone on Earth to disappear. That was also when I ended up stuck with her, as she almost killed herself because I mentioned wanting her to disappear, due to only following orders from her master, and I wished it all a bad dream. She asked me if I wanted her to be a part of the dream, and I told her to do what she wanted on that part.

I've always loved her, yet I didn't know how to go about it, nor did I know how I would deal with the others, and by others I mostly mean Sohara. She has a tendency to use her killer karate chop on me when I make her mad. Nymph and Astraea would probably be fine. There are more Angeloids than just Ikaros, a fact that has come to haunt my household, and my food. I wonder if they all think that me and Ikaros should be together or if she has feelings for me or something. Hiyori mentioned me or someone liking someone else , so that could mean that they know something.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ikaros, can I ask you something in the other room please? And no, it is not like that, before anyone says anything." Ikaros nodded, following Tomoki out of the room and into the hallway. Once he felt that he could speak without fear of outside input, he began.

"Ikaros, remember when we went up to the Synapse?" She nodded slowly, and a slight blush began making it's way to her face. "Do you still feel that way?" She nodded again, her blush much more apparent. "I remembered what it was I wanted to say to you, after I had been hit in the head numerous times during my time climbing that tower. It was that I want to stay by your side, as well." With blushing face, Ikaros began to show a smile. _It's embarrassing how cute I find her with such a red face... But I've already gotten it out there and in the open, so no backing down now!_

"Master, I've enjoyed the time I've spent with you and your friends, and the other Angeloids, through the good times and through the bad ones. I've also noticed that behind your usual self, you deeply care for your friends and are actually a really nice person. I love you." Ikaros stated, plain as day. Tomoki now was in a sense, bound by this statement. He was most certainly going to be in trouble with his other friends, with a certain one more than likely to seriously injure him. He could either choose to reciprocate it and be close to Ikaros with a chance of angry girls, deny it and deal with a depressed Ikaros and angry girls, or simply not answer again, and put off her feelings, yet again with the threat of angry females. What could he do in such a situation?

"Ikaros, didn't I ask you simply to call me by my name? We've been over this quite a few times, haven't we? Let me, also, ask this of you. Ikaros, would you do me the honor of going out with me?" Tomoki knelt down, took her hand, and simply kissed it. Ikaros leapt towards and embraced Tomoki, catching him off-guard, thus causing him to fall into the floor. _I guess it may as well be an official relationship? My quiet and peaceful life is likely gone now, but with it comes companionship with Ikaros, so I can't really complain about it._

"Thank you so much Mas-To...Mo...Ki." After so much time calling him her master, it was natural for his name to be difficult to say. "It's a start, Ikaros. Just remember to say my name from now on OK?" Tomoki reached his hand up and rubbed Ikaros' head. _Now how exactly can I get her to get up before the others see and flip out? _As if on cue, the sliding door opened, and the others walked out into the hallway. A sweatdrop rolled down Tomoki's head. _How is it that I have such terrible luck like this? _


	3. Chapter 2

I wrote this one without the benefit of my beta reader, but I feLt that it was submittable material.

"So... I'll see you guys around. Ikaros and I plan on heading out today." Tomoki reached around Ikaros' side, pulling her up with him as he stood up. He immediately felt an aura of anger, or possibly an emotion worse than that, so he darted out the door before anyone could say anything. He came back for Ikaros and brought him with her.

"So Ikaros, anything specific you feel like doing?" Ikaros shook her head. Tomoki reached over and grasped her hands in his, an action garnering a blush from the Angeloid. He began to speak again, "What if we traded places? Like we switched bodies, or one of your special cards made me an Angeloid and turned you completely human?" She stopped walking and her eyes sparkled for a second. "Is something like that possible Ikaros?" She nodded, pulled out a card, and stared at the sky. Tomoki took the card with his other hand, looked at Ikaros one more time. He reached for her jaw, card between his ring and pinky fingers, brought her lips close to him, and when they met, the card flashed.

Opening their eyes now, they glanced upon their own bodies. They pulled away from each other, still holding hands. With Tomoki's voice, Ikaros stated, "It worked, Master." _There's nothing I can do to get her to say my name is there? Well no matter, as the others would be mortified to find that I did this, knowing them. _"Since we've switched bodies, we should probably refer to each other as we would normally."

"Ikaros, do you want to go to the cherry blossom tree where we first met? I think that'd be a good place to start, right?" Ikaros nodded, a plethora of new emotions assailing her. She wasn't used to all these human emotions. She felt a broader range of emotions than in her Angeloid body, which would mostly be one emotion or another, no in-between. Tomoki and Ikaros walked to the cherry blossom tree, without incident, but they had no idea that from a distance, their friends had followed them, trying to figure out what the couple were up to. "He doesn't seem to have done anything, but knowing him we better believe he's going to try something." The group of observers did some more research, continuously following the two and stopping wherever they all fit.

Finally arriving at the tree, the two sat down at its base, staring up at the evening sky, seeing the oranges and various colors that came with the time of day. Ikaros leaned over onto Tomoki's shoulder, an odd sight, as the two still hadn't swapped back. "Think we should switch back Ikaros? I had fun today, especially since we could experience what it's like as the other. You could probably say it would bring us closer." Ikaros reached for the card, handing it to Tomoki. He smiled, taking it, and brought his lips back to Ikaros', switching them back to their original biomass. "The date isn't over until I've taken you home, so are you ready?" He held out his hand to her, grinning as she took it with a blush, and a slight smile showed on her face. _I could definitely live without the peace and quiet I knew a long time ago, knowing that I'll have Ikaros, because it's better, I think, for both of us._

I threw in the whole body switching part on request of someone that suggested I do that. It had no relevance, but maybe I could try something like that in the future. That's all I plan on writing for this, I probably should have mentioned it. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote, and I may or may not decide to pick up on this again or try something new.


End file.
